


A Nightmare

by MadQueen



Series: Pagan & Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night after a nightmare. You decide to seek out Pagan's bed rather than spend the rest of the night in yours alone.(Reader is left gender neutral.)
Relationships: Pagan Min/Reader, Pagan Min/You
Series: Pagan & Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625887
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the hell this is, I found in my documents and thought I might as well post it. I had completely forgotten it existed if I'm being honest. I was looking for a separate Pagan/Reader fic when I found this. 
> 
> I believe the original premise was a soulmate fic where you've begrudgingly moved into a room next to him in the castle, but I believe I've stripped it of all soulmate references?? So if you would still like to read it as such, enjoy, if not, feel free to come up with whatever backstory you want. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy

You had a bad dream. It was the kind that felt so realistic at the time, even though it wasn't feasible in real life. Falling forever in the sky. Running like you were submerged in syrup. All the classic stables of a bad dream. Regardless, you still woke up shaking with a racing heart. 

You were alone in this bedroom, having chosen not to move into Pagan's room regardless of his constant offers. Your relationship was quite the odd one, not exactly a captor/captive situation- he had made it clear you could leave… but not exactly a strictly romantic one. You think he was lonely when he offered to allow you to live with him. 

While Pagan may be quite eccentric at times, oftentimes annoying… You still yearned to be beside someone right now. Your stress levels were high and your heightened senses from your nightmare made every noise seem like a bad guy potentially breaking into your room. 

So, sue you, you were roaming the halls with a small blanket around your shoulders to combat the Kyrat breeze that tickled in through the long halls. Your cell phone Pagan had gifted you (It was barely more than a radio skinned to look like an iPhone. It only really called Pagan.) being used as a flashlight. 

After a moment, you arrive at his door. You were right down the hall, of course. He had made sure of that. Even if you wouldn't sleep in his bed most nights, he still wanted you close by. 

There are three guards posted in front of Pagan's door… Which, in hindsight, made perfect sense. Of course there are. It's the middle of the night and he probably wouldn't be out until morning. 

You were positive he would love to have you join him, though. You knew he wouldn't mind. Anyone else interrupting his slumber would walk away with a scar if they were lucky, if they were unlucky they might not walk away at all. But you? There was never a bad moment for you to be next to him if you wanted it. 

You simply walk up to the guard who looks the most in charge and who is directly blocking the entrance. "May I come in?" You ask, not quite having that self confidence you'd seen Pagan have with his staff. 

"King Min has requested not to be disturbed until morning." The guard says, clearly repeating words that had been said to him. 

You knew that didn't apply to you. It never did. "He'd want me to be let in." You say, and you know it's the truth. 

The guard shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but we're on strict orders. You can talk to him in the morning." He tacks the last bit on, as if that could make it better. 

Okay, now you were just annoyed. The guard was making it difficult. "Fine." You seethed, looking down at your phone. "I'll just call him then." You mumbled, already starting to dial the number. "We'll see what Pagan says…" 

"No, no-" The guard began, realizing what you were doing. The guard froze at the noise of Pagan's phone ringing loudly from behind him, behind the door. 

It picked up and you looked up to see the guard's eyes widen. "Darling, why are you calling so late?" Pagan asked sleepily, and you could hear it both muffled through the door and clearly through your phone. He didn't sound mad, in fact, he sounded quite worried. 

"I'm outside your door, one of your guards won't let me in." You started, before narrowing your eyes at the guard. "I was going to spend the rest of my night with you." You said, sickeningly sweet. 

You could hear Pagan on the other end of the phone move around, and sure enough you could also hear it slightly through the door if you strained yourself. Underneath the door, a lamp turned on. "I'll be there in a moment." He said, much more awake than he was just seconds before.

The phone clicked dead and you let your hand holding it fall to your side. You gave the guard a pointed look. "He says he'll be here in a moment." You tell the guard, a small smile not being able to help it on your face- as if to say 'See?'.

The guard was frozen in place, but you could see him slightly shivering as he apparently knew what was likely to happen. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorr-" The guard began to stutter out, hoping that would somehow save him from Pagan's wrath. 

Slowly, the door opened and you were greeted with a very unhappy looking Pagan. He was wearing a silk robe, and furrowed eyebrows. He looked at you, and his face softened. "Which guard was it, love?" He asked, his voice sounding way too innocent for someone so terrifying. 

You nodded your head forward to the one in front of you, and you're not sure you've ever seen a grown man look so scared before in your entire life. "Him." 

Pagan gave you a small smile and motioned behind him in the bedroom you previously had been denied access to. "Please, go ahead. I'll be there soon." It has a much darker connotation to such innocuous words, one that you had grown to know well with your time with Pagan. 

You had made your bed, so you might as well lie in it. You had sought Pagan out to spend the night with him, and when you had been denied your right you forced your hand to end up in his bed. If you turned away now you would be a fool after you fought so hard to end up here. 

You walked past the guard, and Pagan's hand captured your shoulder before you could pass him, effectively stopping you in your tracks. Your head turned toward his, and his head leaned closer towards yours to capture your lips in a chaste kiss. 

The hand dropped and he allowed you to continue walking. The door behind you closed as you went to lie down in bed, and you wondered idly what would become of the guard. You didn't think he would survive the night, if Pagan's previous encounters were anything to go by. 

Outside the door, you could hear the noises of Pagan starting to raise his voice at the guard who had the audacity to deny you.

Instead of dwelling on what was going on outside, you decided to focus on the bed in front of you. The bed was more comfortable than yours, because of course it was. You're almost positive he did that on purpose to encourage you to come to his bed more often.

It had piles of pillows and blankets, it was almost like a nest. When you fully laid your body into it it enveloped your form, causing you to sink into the soft mattress. 

There was still screaming going on outside, but it was getting more distant as Pagan had probably had the man dragged to the basement of his home, a room he lovingly called his study. 

Even with the better bed, and undoubtedly more guards outside protecting this room, you still feel that tingle of fear left over from your dream. So, instead, you decide to stay up and wait for Pagan… Besides, the halls outside echoed, and you doubted you would be able to sleep with the noises of the guard even with him in the basement below. 

You doubt he’d be long, he was a man who knew what he wanted and would probably pass the task off to someone else as soon as he’d had his fill. Still, you felt it would be more than a few minutes before he’d finally join you. 

It ended up being about a half an hour after you laid down. You were almost asleep by the time he crawled into bed, despite your attempts to stay awake. 

There was a small light that he had clicked on and it allowed you to look at him, and you noticed that he was wearing different clothes than when you had last seen him.

Pagan slid across the bed and as he got closer you noticed his hair was wet. He had showered before he came back. "Sorry it took me so long, love." He says, seeing that your eyes were open. 

"'ts alright." You mumbled sleepily. 

Pagan looked like he was debating on whether or not to touch you, he had learned that you appreciated your personal space. "...Any reason you decided to join me this evening?" He asked, but in a way that made it seem a lot less like he was upset and more that he was just curious. 

You looked over at him from across the sheets. "... I had a bad dream." You admitted, and he gave you a contemplative look. "Hold me?" You asked, and he gave a small smile at you. 

His face softened even more than it already had. You could see how tired he was, and you knew how much he hated showing weakness, but around you it was… different. 

Pagan, of course, complies immediately. A hand shooting out from his side and breaking the unspoken barrier between you two. 

You roll over in bed, and he follows your lead, scooting closer to you in order to throw his arm across your side. 

Like you thought, Pagan's body was still wet. He had undoubtedly had a shower, and you could bet it was because he had ended up with blood convering him. It was an attempt to hide what he did to the guard, undoubtedly. 

You didn't ask.

**Author's Note:**

> there are probably inconsistencies and thing that don't make sense, I apologize but it was never originally meant for posting as I mentioned before. I hope you enjoyed though?? the world needs more Pagan/Reader fics out there


End file.
